The Gypsy Creed
by EM Vought
Summary: A LoganKaeli centric fic about their lives together.
1. Chapter 1

Siberia January 1887

The wagon was cold, freezingly so, and the young was struggling to bring her baby into the world. The father, a large blonde feral man kneeled next to the tiny woman. She couldn't have been more than 14, but she looked at the man with unfailing trust. He was worried. She had already been trying for so long.

"Viktor…" She breathed out. He growled a little to let her know he was listening. "Don't let her die." From his simple look she knew he promised. She was exhausted. He knew this. He helped her sit up and she bore down one last time. The baby appeared in a rush of blood and liquid. He gently picked up the wailing infant setting her in her mother's arms. The girl looked down at the beautiful little girl. Her eyes opened and her mother saw the golden eyes. She looked at Viktor with her own golden orbs. He looked back at her gently growling. She put the little girl in his arms before she began to change, golden fur covered her body, a tail grew, her ears pointed. A tiny golden wolf appeared. Viktor put the infant next to her and she changed also into a tiny pup whining and hungry. She soon found a teat and began to nurse. Viktor morphed into a gigantic blonde wolf, nudging his fur wrap over the three of them as curled around his little family, his huge frame dwarfing both of theirs. Their daughter was safe and warm while the deadly snow pounded on their little wagon.

Kaeli woke to the sun on her fur. She opened her golden eyes and stretched out her tiny frame before changing back into her curvy girl form and went to retrieve her clothes.

"Hey, I'm John." A young man said walking up beside her and eyeing her round breasts and curvy thighs.

"Hmmm." She said walking along attempting to ignore him.

"Need help finding your classes?"

"I'm not a student."

"Oh, have you graduated already?"

"Something like that." She went inside the cool building and walked along the hallway. She smelled Logan…

"Anyone ever tell you how sexy you are?"

"Yes." She said as if it was an everyday occurrence, which it kind of was.

"You want to go out sometime?"

"No."

"Come on."

"No."

He grabbed her arm. "Come on…" He begged.

She growled. "Touch me again and I'll show you my claws."

A hand appeared from behind her and she smelled Logan's musky scent. He pushed the young man aware from her. "Watch it, Bub."

Eyes flicked between the short girl and the large man before he backed off. Kaeli smiled and turned putting her arms around him, growling softly. He ignored her for a second watching the boy's retreating back, before slipping one arm around her. "You ok?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." He raised an eyebrow. "Ok, well, they were making me share a room with four other girls. I spent the night outside."

He smirked. "We'll have to do something about that." He leaned in softly biting at her neck.

"We're in the middle of the hallway."

"So?" He growled. "No one's going to tell me what I can or can't do to you."

She just chuckled as he kissed her lips and pulled her closer to him one hand over one plush, round breast, the other grabbing her backside.

A cough sounded in the otherwise deserted corridor. Logan sighed turning and scowled at the offending party. Kaeli recognized the redheaded doctor. "That is not appropriate behavior for a school. She said disapprovingly. "You should be in class, Kaeli."

"I already told you, Red, I'm not going to class and I'm not sharing a room with a bunch of kids. You're crazy if you think you can tell me what to do."

"I'm just looking out for what's best for you." And obviously she didn't consider Logan in that category.

"Hey," Logan growled. "You already stuck your nose in something that wasn't your business. Actually you people have done that more than once. Who the hell gave you the right to put her in a room with a bunch of kids and tell her she has to go to some class?"

"History is important."

"Yeah, Red," Kaeli snorted. "I know more about history than you do."

"That is a judgment call."

"No, it's fact." Logan growled. "You assume you're dealing with a kid. Looks can be deceiving."

Somehow they ended up in 'The Professor's' office. "It's nice to meet both of you." He said kindly. "Kaeli, perhaps you could tell us a little bit about your education."

"My father taught me to read and write and how to fight. I was taught dancing, counting, and seduction by an aunt. I was taught how to block mental invasion by an uncle, taught how to read palms and use a crystal ball by my grandmother. I was taught how to ride a horse and handle a team by my cousin. Taught acrobatics by another cousin. I learned politics and law at the University in Kiev. I was taught the code of the Samurai by a Shogun in Japan. I spent a year at the University in Paris learning about art and history, another year at Oxford studying arithmetic and science. I learned nursing and joined the Red Cross. I can speak, read, and write Russian, French, English, Spanish, Portuguese, Japanese, Mandarin, Latin, Italian, Greek, Arabic, Hebrew, Korean, and German."

There was silence for a moment. "How old are you?"

She just looked at him calmly. "I will be 114 in January."

"Why didn't you say anything before?"

"Well, you people seem to enjoy sticking your noses places where they don't belong. Why give you that satisfaction?"

"Why be treated as a child when you are not?"

"I doubt they would believe me. I already told them I don't share."

"With no one?"

"Only with my husband." It was then Jean noticed the silver ring on the girl's ring finger.

Logan smirked a bit. "But it's more fun having all of you think I'm some child molester."

"Now, if you'll excuse us," Kaeli said standing a little awkwardly. "We're leaving."

"When's the baby due?" The Professor asked.

Kaeli stopped and looked at the man. "November."

"So soon?"

"We only carry three months."

"Don't you want to be somewhere safe to deliver the baby?"

Logan knew Kaeli had a fear of dying from complications. He didn't want to stay, but he would do anything for Kaeli and their unborn child she was carrying. "Maybe for a bit, if we can have our own room."


	2. Chapter 2

Kaeli leaned out the open window. She hadn't said much since Jean had shown them to the room. "I see Baldy left some paper and sketch pencils. That should make you happy."

"It's just for his peace of mind." Logan grunted. He had a feeling the guy would do anything to win them over.

"But you aren't going let them go to waste, neither."

"Nope."

She turned from the window putting her hair back in a ponytail. "Do you really want to be here?"

"I don't know...yes and no." He said looking over at her.

She sat down next to him. "What's bad and what's good?"

"Well, it would be better for the baby to be somewhere like this for awhile. And it's nice to have a place to stay off road, but all these kids running around and then these nosey people." He shook his head. "That I'm not so crazy about."

"I know." She said running her hand over his cheek. "I'm not crazy about it either, but...as you said, it's better for the baby."

He nodded. And right now Kaeli's welfare, and the welfare of the infant she was carrying, was much more important. He would sacrifice a lot for them. He leaned in a little kissing her passionately. She kissed him back and leaned her forehead against his. She looked fondly at the silver ring on her finger.

Logan had a silver band too. It hung on the same chain as his dog tags. He growled gently at her in a loving way as they remained close together, one hand holding her waist, the other cupping her stomach. She snuggled into him loving the feeling of his hand on her stomach. Logan was her world.

Russian countryside 1905

Viktor Creed maneuvered his wagon in a circle along with the other wagons in the gypsy caravan. There was a town nearby and they always got a good turnout from for the evening entertainment. They broke camp and ate dinner before his daughter, Kaeli, went into the wagon and changed into a colorful skirt and white peasant blouse, the gypsy 'uniform'. Her hair was worn long and flowing. When a crowd had gathered there were tricks from the other men, some dancing from the women, a juggler, a fortune teller, but Kaeli was always the main attraction. She would dance on the wagon top and they would throw their money. It was always a good haul. Sometimes he sold her for the night if they really needed the money. She didn't seem to mind too much, tonight though she was dancing a slow, mournful dance that captivated most of the audience.

He watched from the back, leaning casually out of the way of the crowd, but his predatory eyes followed the young female as she danced, holding her audience captive with every fluid movement. He simply watched. Viktor noticed the man watching her and started over. "You interested?" He growled a little, but non-threateningly.

He nodded slightly. "Yes." He said, his eyes only briefly straying to the feral man before returning to the young female.

"5 rubles and she yours for the night."

He gave him 10, 5 seemed awfully low for something that fine. Viktor didn't say anything figuring he wanted her for two nights. That was fine with him. The crowd was dispersing as it was getting late. Several men inquired after her, but were told she was spoken for for the night. They left disappointed, but the caravan was staying for a week at least, they might get their chance some other time.

Kaeli was in her room in the wagon. It was the largest in the caravan and had two rooms, one where her father slept and then this one. It was cozy, but it had enough room for all her things. She looked in the mirror as the door opened and saw the man standing there. She simply got up and reached for the strings to slip her clothes off. Most of them didn't want conversation anyway.

"Does your father sell you every night?" He asked simply removing his coat.

"Not every night..." She told him. "We aren't near towns every night."

He nodded slightly. "It doesn't bother you?"

She swallowed a little. "We need the money...I'm how we make it." But he could tell, yeah, it bothered her, but she wasn't going to admit it.

"I gave your father 10 rubles." He said carefully noticing her reaction. "What you do tonight and tomorrow night is your decision." He said simply.

"What do you mean?"

"I didn't come here to use you." He said simply. "I just bought you two nights of freedom." He said. It seemed obvious he didn't agree with selling the girl in order to keep the 'family' afloat.

Later that night Kaeli slipped out into the forest, she didn't realize the man was following her. She slipped off the nightgown she was wearing and hung it across a tree branch before turning into a tiny golden wolf. He perched up in the trees watching her silently. In a few moments she was rolling around on the ground playing and pouncing on things. She almost never got to change and she loved it. She caught a large rat in her paws before licking it and letting it go. The rat seemed to be looking for a friend too, because they started playing together until there was a squeak and he left. Kaeli didn't mind she romped and attacked trees and then catching a scent she went stock-still and rigid, her eyes going up and finding him in the branches. She gave a surprised yelp and backed up wondering how much he knew. This was not good, not good, not good.

He leapt down, landing on the balls of his feet gracefully and silently. His eyes seemed to glint in the darkness and that's when she realized he wasn't just a man, he was like her. He walked by her and stripped his clothing off and changed into a large, powerful wolf, dark and almost regal in a way. She was surprised obviously as she looked at him. And whined a little not knowing what he was going to do. She had never met anyone like her...her dad couldn't change and the others in the caravan were different, but not like her.

He padded quietly over the brush and glanced back at her giving a quiet, not threatening kind of growl. It was obvious she didn't get to do this often, never mind have someone to enjoy it with...neither did he. He went from standing still to darting off into the deeper wood wondering if she would give chase or not.

It took a moment for her to decide and then she tore off after him. She was faster than he was, being smaller and sleeker, but in brute strength he obviously had her outdone. She tackled him biting and growling and licking. He let himself be tackled by the petite wolfess and they rolled around. He growled playfully almost seeming to laugh as they bit, nipped, licked, snapped, and romped together through the woods. It was all very innocent and it was a much-needed release for them both.

The next night went the same way and Kaeli had never had so much fun in her life. But on the third night they were near town he didn't show up. Kaeli felt a bit...well, heartbroken. She was sold to someone else, but they didn't stay long having to get home to their wife before she got suspicious. The next night they had left and Kaeli almost felt like she was losing a part of herself.


End file.
